


Art for'Through Dangers Untold and Hardships Unnumbered' by Twisted Slinky

by stormbrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, bigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the teenwolf bigbang<br/>http://teenwolfbigbang.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for'Through Dangers Untold and Hardships Unnumbered' by Twisted Slinky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Dangers Untold and Hardships Unnumbered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302661) by [Twisted_Slinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky). 



> Author Summary : Lydia stared down the crow, barely able to keep the tremble out of her voice when she spoke to it again.
> 
> "You took him, didn't you? You took Stiles."
> 
> Stiles isn't missing. He's been taken, by something with its eye on Lydia and her power. She's not sure what it wants or why it chose to steal Stiles of all people, but she won't give up until she saves him. In the meantime, Stiles will attempt to not piss off any goblins. Thankfully, he'll have help staying alive in fairy-land (and avoiding future encounters with Kelpies and Red Caps) in the form of a dead frenemy, Erica Reyes. Canon divergent post season 4.

Art for  the [teenwolf bigbang](http://teenwolfbigbang.livejournal.com/)

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Through Dangers Untold and Hardships Unnumbered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302661) by [Twisted_Slinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky)




End file.
